Yatterman: Paramour Panic, Da Koron
by Rocky and CG
Summary: The Dorombo gang, after selling fake tropical fish to people, they were regular goldfish painted to look exotic, find out from their boss another Dokuro ring is at a shop owned by an old man. It's up to Yatterman to stop them from stealing it!


"We're Yatterman! Allies of Justice!" Gan points to himself and Ai.

"We've found out Dorombo is coming to steal from you," Ai says to the elderly owner of the shop.

Said owner looks up from his newspaper, adjusts his glasses, and looks at the scene in front him. Yep. Yep, he did indeed see a young man and lady dressed in colorful jumpsuits, masks, and hats proclaiming themselves heroes. Now that that was cleared up.

"Steal from me?" He sets the newspaper aside and rests an elbow on the counter. "Who is this Dorombo and why would he steal from me?"

"Not a man," Gan says, "but two," he holds up two fingers, "and their boss Doronjo." He holds up a third finger.

"Ah…" The owner seems unimpressed. "Well, they will be sorely disappointed, I hate to say. As you can see," he gestures around his shop, "this is but a small souvenir shop filled with nitnacks and trinkets for the tourists. Why, even if they stole the cashbox they'd won't get much."

Ai shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but they're not after any of that. They're after your Dokuro Ring."

"A…ring you say?" The old man rubs his bearded chin thinking it over. "I don't suppose it could be that?"

Gan's and Ai's faces light up. "You know where it is?" they ask excitedly.

"Hmm." The owner bends down, removes a small floor board, and pulls out a small box covered in dust. "The previous owners, many, many years ago, told me about this ring they kept hidden." He removes the lid, causing the dust particles to scatter everywhere. They all cough and the old man continues. "It's rather pretty. Could use a shining though," he says as he pulls out a heart-shaped ring, or rather, because of it's size, a bracelet.

"Ah, the Dokuro ring!" Gan calls out.

"Hmm, I don't know about this Dokuro Ring stuff, but this ring is quite special and possibly harmful in the wrong hands."

"But if it's not a Dokuro Ring, it looks like just an antique bracelet, da koron."

Oh great, the owner thinks. Now they had a little di-shaped robot flying around.

"What can it do?" Omochama asks.

"Well, it can," the owner pauses and then gives a little smile. "Here, let me show you." And he reaches over to pull down two glass bowls, each one containing a live betta fish swimming around, onto the counter. The three heroes look on as the owner takes the heart-shaped bracelet, "Now where was that latch, ah, here it is!" and twists it open. It opens up to reveal the metal tubing is hallow. He gives the bracelet a shake and two small tablets pop out. He drops a tablet into each of the bowls where they start to fizzle pink and dissolve.

"Hey, mister," Gan says looking at the startled fish. "You sure that stuff is safe for the, gaaah!" Gan yells as the owner dumps one of the betta fish in with the other. "Hey, hey, old man!"

"You can't put betta fishes together!" Ai tells him. "They'll fight and hurt each other. That's why you have to keep them in separate bowls."

"Really?" The old man has a knowing smile and he looks down at the single bowl, the fizz clearing up. "They look like they're getting along just fine to me."

Again, the three heroes look. The water, now clear of the pink fizz, reveals the two fish, doing the best as two fish can, snuggling with each other. Even the air bubbles around the fish look like little hearts. The cuddly scene makes Gan scratch the back of his head and Ai couldn't help but smile and giggle as the two fish start to kiss.

"So…" Gan ponders what he just saw. "That's… a love potion? One of those 'first person you see you fall madly in love with' love potion?"

The owner chuckles. "These were originally used for animal husbandry, but it had to be hidden away after some love-sick fools wanted to use it on the unwilling object of their affections."

Ai looks up from the fish. "Has that…ever happened? People using it on other people?"

"If the stories are true, regretfully yes. Ah, but don't worry," the owner tries to ease their concerns. "The effects are only temporary. Some lasted an hour, others a day. Why, there's even a story about how one tablet lasted 40 years."

"That's horrible!" Ai cries. "Why do you still keep it then?"

"To be honest. I felt it was safer in a box, in a dark floorboard, then in the trash. Why, it could easily end up in the water supply or, by some ill fate, in a piece of food someone ate. But no worries, no worries." The owner holds up the bracelet again. "That was the last of it. I really should have thought of this earlier. So now…hold on." The owner holds the bracelet above his head as he looks inside the metal tubing. He shakes it and a small rattle is heard. "Oh…there's one more love potion tablet left," he says softly.

"Wow, so cool!" Everyone turns towards the voice and they spot a pink-haired little boy on a flying girly pig mecha.

Now the owner had seen it all. "So, who's this boy?"

ANNOUNCER: Ah! Let me explain.

The owner looks around, even more confused. "Where's that voice coming from?"

ANNOUNCER: From the recording studio. Now here's some information. This here is Dokubon. He's the beloved grandson of the god of thieves, the big boss of the Dorombo gang, Dokurobei. He's a new character made for the 2008 remake of Yatterman. He's also really the…"

"Shh!" Dokubon hushes him. "No spoilers!"

"That's right," says the pig mecha as she winks at the camera. "Don't give away too much."

ANNOUNCER: Of course, of course. Oh, and this lovely pig mecha is Neeton.

Neeton smiles. "If you don't mind, we'll take that Ring now."

Without missing a beat, Dokubon shoots out the claw of his toy crane, grabbing the bracelet from the owner's hand, and then retracts it. Once he has it, he holds his prize up and chuckles. "Hey," he says to Gan in a taunting fashion, "I got it." He smiles wickedly, shaking the tablet around in the bracelet, and then he looks at Ai.

"Krk!" Gan staggers back, knowing what that sneaky pipsqueak planned on doing with the tablet. He remembered when that little brat gave Ai a kiss on the cheek. "Oh no you don't!" he shouts.

Dokubon sticks out his tongue. "Bleh, you'll never catch me."

Neeton, with a blast from her hind rocket legs, flies past them towards the back exit. "Later."

"Wait!" Ai starts to chase after them.

"Nonononono, Ai-chan!" She doesn't hear Gan, She was already out the door when he starts running after them. "He's planning to…"

"There's that little monster!" Three figures pop up in front of him, their backs toward him. "Running off without us!"

"There goes Yatterman-2 after him but where's Yatterman-1?"

"Oof!" Gan, Yatterman-1, crashes into them causing all four of them to fall forward.

"Ahh!" They scream.

"What the, what the?" Doronjo pushes herself up first. "Who in the world?" She sees who it is. "Yatterman!"

"Dorombo!" Gan shouts back as the rest of them get back on their feet. "I don't have time for this; I have to get that ring away from him!"

Boyacky and Tonzura step forward. "Ah, so the little monster does have the Dokuro Ring. Well, don't think we're just to let you get it so easily."

Gan clenches his fists and grits his teeth, angry at the obstacle between him and Ai.

Meanwhile Ai continues her pursuit. She runs up a worn-out dirt path, surrounded by many trees and bushes, up a small hill over looking the tiny town below. The boy and Neeton continue at decent pace. After all, Dokubon planned to lay a trap for Ai, so they had to allow her to follow. She yells at him to stop and he only does so once they reach the top of the hill.

Ai ceases her running, but still continues walking towards him. "Now be a good boy and give me the ring."

"Ah, gee, miss," he says in faux innocence. "It's so pretty though."

Ai smiles at the boy. "Yes, it is pretty, but there's something inside that can be used for evil." Though in the back of Ai's mind, if it did turn out to be a Dokuro Ring it would be two evils in one.

"Hey, do you really think what the old man said is true?" He waits till she is just a few steps from him. "That this tablet," he holds it up, "is really a love potion?"

Ai opens her mouth to speak, "That…"

"Oh no! It slipped!" The tablet 'accidentally slips' out of Dokubon's gloved fingers and it lands in the back of Ai's throat.

She, in a panic, immediately starts coughing. She drops to her knees, slumping over, and tries desperately to spit it out. Still it stays stuck, and the pink fizz clings to the insides of her throat.

"N-no…" she weakly cries out. Then a small hand takes her chin and starts to pull her up.

"Oh miss," Dokubon says in pure menacing saccharine. "What's wrong?" He smiles as big as he can as soon as he see the whites of her eyes.

"I don't think so!"

"Huh?" Dokubon and Ai say.

"Kenda-Magic!" However, it is not Gan who arrives at that moment. No, Gan is still fighting Dorombo outside the shop's back door. At that moment he does manages to get the ball and string of his kendama weapon around Dorombo and gives them a nasty shock from the electrical feature it possesses.

"Hold on, Ai-chan!" he calls out, retracting the ball before running up the path Ai had followed. "Wait for me! Don't you dare fall in love with him!" he scolds her, as if she had a choice in the matter. He runs up the hill, trying to push back thoughts of what would he do if that brat succeeded. "Ai-chan!" he calls out desperately.

"Gan-chan!" He hears her voice faintly in the distance.

"Ai-chan!" he says happily.

Then, being lead by the hand by a flying Omochama, her other hand holding the brim of her hat over her face, Ai comes into view.

"Gan-chan, trouble!" Omochama says. "Ai-chan swallowed the tablet."

"Damn!" He reaches them and grabs Ai by the shoulders. "You didn't look at him, right?"

Ai shakes head. "No, Omochama saved me." Gan lets out a sigh of relief and mutters under his breath what a pain that kid is.

Omochama lets go of Ai's hand and points to himself with a small bit of pride. "Hmpf, and I got the Dokuro Ring away from him too." He spins the bracelet around one of his small fingers. "I can't believe he forgot about me."

ANNOUNCER: Back on the hill.

"I can't believe I forgot about him." Dokubon lays on the grass next to Neeton who has a small band-aid on her head.

"Mmmhmm." Neeton smiles. She actually hadn't forgot about Yatterman's small robot. "Too bad the girl got away." She suppresses a small laugh.

"We'll get her. You alright to fly now, Neeton?"

"Hmm, I may need another moment."

"Soon as you're ready then." He pets her on the uninjured side of her head.

ANNOUNCER: Now back to Yatterman who've found an open field.

"Gan-chan, what are we going to do," Ai asks him.

"Ah...ah…Wait!" He snaps his fingers. "I got it! I'll talk about gross icky things until you get so disgusted you'll throw it up."

"What?"

"Huh? You don't like that idea?" he asks, honestly confused as to why she wouldn't like that horribly bad and weird idea he had. "Well, okay…how about…"

"How about you just let Ai-chan look at you, Gan-chan." Omochama says.

Ai and Gan both blush furiously. Not that Ai can see Gan's blush, or, with her hat covering her face, can Gan see hers. "O-Omochama!" they shout in embarrassment.

However Omochama isn't fazed by their protests. "Think about it, she's still under the influence of that love potion and she's going to fall madly in love with the first person she sees. We haven't even defeated Dorombo yet and can you imagine what will happen if she falls in love with Tonzura or Boyacky?"

"Actually, that's not a bad thought at all, eh, Boyanyan?"

The Yatterman turns and see, well all except Ai, Dorombo.

Boyacky laughs. "Yeah, it'd be nice to have Yatterman-2 madly in love with us, love potion or not." They both snicker and Ai steps closer to Gan. During their chuckling, a thought bubble appears over Boyacky and Tonzura. Thoughts of Yatterman-2, with a heart-printed apron over her usual pink outfit, preparing home-cooked meals and serving them at a small table in their lair, all while looking like the perfect housewife, fill it.

"What's going on, Gan-chan?"

"You don't want to know, Ai-chan."

Doronjo, tired of her henchmen's stupidity, hits them both on the head with one punch. "Imbeciles!" she yells and points at the Yatterman. "Just get the Dokuro Ring!"

"Yes, sir, ma'am, sir!" they reply, which they follow with a lewd chuckle. Ai, after hearing that, immediately grabs the tail ends of her mask and quickly wraps them around and over mask and eyes.

"Don't worry, Ai-chan." Gan has his kendama out. "I'll protect, whoa! What the?" Boyacky fires sets of biting fake teeth, pointy like a piranha's, from his custom made gun. Gan pushes Ai out of the way of the dangerous dentures and starts launching his kendama ball at the projectiles. "Omochama, protect Ai-chan!"

"Roger that." Omochama flies over to her. "Ai-chan, Tonzura rushing in at 3 o'clock."

Ai nervously nods her head and extends her electric baton. "Right, got it." She gulps as all she can see is darkness.

"And… now!"

With Omochama's help, Ai side-steps out of Tonzura's ways and swing her baton at his back. "Electric Stick!" she yells, once the stick makes contact, and pushes the button unleashing the charge. Tonzura shakes and shouts.

"Augh!" Doronjo yells and stomps the ground in frustrating. "C'mon! What kind of battle is this!"

Boyacky, who had just been stuck back a distance by Gan, lands next to her. "Well, since this is fanfic is based off the 2008 remake: A short one."

Doronjo can't fault his logic, however. "Hmm." An idea starts to form in her head.

Boyacky, after getting back up, locks and loads his gun again. "Back into the fray," he says before firing the teeth at Gan again. Doronjo then starts to run where Tonzura and Ai are.

Ai, though blind but with Omochama's help, holds pretty well against Tonzura.

"Okay, Ai-chan, when he comes in, you need to, hey!" Omochama moves to avoid being grabbed by Doronjo.

"Oh! Just be a good little robot and give me that ring!" she shouts as she jumps up again to grab it out of his hand. However, Omochama keeps flying up and down out of her reach. Even Tonzura joins in the jumping.

"Ai-chan, help me!" Omochama cries.

"Mm!" Ai-chan swings her baton.

"Ouch!" Doronjo cries. "Why you little…Oh." A new idea strikes Doronjo, as well as Ai's stick. "Ow! That hurts!" She dodges the next strike and manages to sneak behind Ai. "Gotcha!" She grabs Ai from behind and places her in a hold. Ai shouts and struggles. In the struggle she drops her baton.

"Ai-chan!" Omochama tries flying in to help Ai, but Tonzura, prevents him by still grabbing at the ring.

"Let me go!" Ai shouts.

Doronjo, of course, ignores her. "Tonzura! Boyacky!" She calls out. "Stop that and come here."

"Yes, sir, ma'am, sir!"

"Ai-chan!" Gan shouts, seeing Ai had been captured. He starts to run and readies his kendama ball for an attack.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Doronjo reprimands him, and Tonzura and Boyacky get behind the girls, using Ai as a shield.

Gan stops his attack and Omochama flies next to him, awaiting an opportunity to save her.

"Here's the deal, Yatterman." Doronjo pulls at the blindfold on Ai and the tail ends of mask fall off. Luckily her mask still remains on and her eyes tightly closed. "Hand over the Dokuro Ring or else," she smiles at her henchmen who laugh vulgarly, "Yatterman-2 gets to see the new love her life."

Ai gasps.

"This is bad, koron!"

Gan curses and shouts for them to let her go.

"Hpmf!" Doronjo laughs at his request.

"Don't listen to them!" Ai calls out. " Don't give them the!" Boyacky covers her mouth.

"Now, now, miss, none of that." He points a finger up. "It's time for the hero to save the heart of the maiden, right?" He smiles. "So what's it going to be, hero?"

Gan fumes, unable to think of any other way out of this. Omochama, seeing Gan's distress, places the ring into his hands. Gan looks at the ring, closes his eyes, and lets out an exasperated sigh; he knows what has to be done. He gives the ring a tight squeeze before tossing it over to Dorombo. Boyacky removes his hand from Ai and catches the ring.

"Thank you!"

Gan remains firm in place. "Now let her go."

"Hey, Miss Doronjo." Tonzura, now at Doronjo's side, smiles at her. " Think ya should do as he says."

Doronjo smiles back. "I guess I should." She does let go of Ai…who is immediately grabbed into a bear hug by Tonzura.

"Hey!" Ai and Gan shout.

"What?" Doronjo asks. "_I _did let her go." She smiles treacherously.

"Heh, heh, little miss!" Tonzura roughly rocks Ai side to side. "How about joining our team?"

"Go for it, Ton-chan!" Boyacky shouts. "We might actually win one if she's on our side!"

"No!" Ai yells, holding her eyelids as tight as she can.

Gan is already rushing towards them. "Damn you!"

"Ah, ah!" Boyacky fires more teeth at Gan and Omochama. "Let the lovebirds have their moment!"

"Ai-chan, don't you dare look!" Gan shouts at her as he dodges the attacks.

"I'm trying not to!" She calls back and continues to struggle to get out of Tonzura's tightening grip.

"Ah, Miss Doronjo, Yatterman-1 is gettin' here fast and I still can't her ta open her eyes. Can ya grab her stick and shock her?"

"Ugh, why do I have to do everything around here?" she complains as she reaches down to grab the discarded stick. "Hee." She charges it to full power with a mischievous grin. "Electric," she shouts, ready to shock them, "St~ What?" A large dark blast of smoke surrounds them, causing them to hack and cough.

"Ah!" Tonzura screams as something crashes into him.

Boyacky looks over from his battle and sees his friends in distress. "Ah, Miss Doronjo, Tonzura!" He runs into the smoke screen to help them.

"Ai-chan!" Gan and Omochama run into it too.

And out of the cloud flies Neeton and Dokubon, who is leading Ai out by the hand.

Once Ai stops coughing, Dokubon grabs her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry," he says in all honesty. "I didn't think they'd get involved and try to do that to you. So please, before they regroup, look at me." Ai remains silent and keeps her eyes closed. Dokubon continues. "I just can't bare the thought of you falling in love with a brute who won't love you. So please…please look at me."

Before Ai can say a thing or two to Dokubon, Gan calls for her.

She turns towards his voice. "Gan-chan!"

Gan, after removing a pair of teeth from one of his boots, runs and pushes Dokubon and Neeton away.

"Hey!" Dokubon yells and when he looks back the Yatterman are already hugging.

"Ai-chan…" He holds her close, relieved to have her in his arms. "Oh, Ai-chan…"

"Gan-chan." Ai nuzzles against his neck.

"Ai-chan," he says once more, "I just can't bare the thought of you falling in love with a brute who won't love you."

"H-hey…That's my line," Dokubon whines.

"So please," Gan continues and suddenly the art style becomes shoujo with the background being a light shade of pink and purple, free standing flowers spinning around, and numerous twinkles sparkling around them. "Please look at me," he says, his voice sounding deep and husky.

"That's what I said!" Dokubon starts to cry and wave his arms around, upset that not only did Yatterman-1 steal his line but he said it way cooler.

Upon hearing Gan's appeal, Ai blushes, gives it a small thought, and nods "Mmm." Slowly she lifts her head towards Gan and opens her eyes. Upon seeing her beautiful green eyes, Gan sighs and gives her a sparkling smile as the gentle breeze blows past them, surrounding them with flower petals.

"I really hate those two," Boyacky says, the black smoke already dissipated.

"Damn, why couldn't she look at me. I wanted ta see the look on his face when he realized he was the one all single and no girlfriend!"

Seeing his chance had past, Dokubon and Neeton fly away. "It's only temporary!" he cries as he goes.

Not that their commentary disturbed the Yatterman or their moment.

"Urggh! Boyacky! These two are making me sick! Call the mecha!" Doronjo shouts.

Boyacky pulls out a remote and presses a button. "While we wait, let me tell you about our mecha. Base on our latest scam, our mecha is a fish bowl with two mechanical fish swimming around a stone castle, which is where the cockpit is."

"We know that, Boyacky," Doronjo says.

"Yeah, you told us that at the hideout," Tonzura adds.

ANNOUNCER: Yes, but this story began after that.

Before the conversation could continue, a loud rumble could be heard and soon Dorombo's mecha, a giant fish bowl with tank treads, comes smashing over the trees and bushes.

"What the?" Ai yells. Upon seeing the mecha, she turns to Omochama and calls his name.

"Don't worry, I called Pelican and he's already on his way," Omochama says.

"Did someone call?" They heard a familiar voice.

"That was fast, Pelican." Omochama says.

"Of course I got here fast." The bird mecha brings his wings in and uses his jets to land gently in front of them. "So, that's their mecha?" Pelican eyes the robotic fish swimming in the bowl. "Looks delicious!"

"Ah, you think so?" Boyacky asks from inside the cockpit of their mecha. "Then have a taste!" He presses a button and the swimming fish leap out of the bowl and towards Pelican.

"Watch out, Pelican!" Gan shouts.

"No problem!" Pelican swats one of the fish away with his wing, the other fish gets past his defense and leaps into his mouth. "Grrh!" The fish gets itself stuck in Pelican's throat.

"Hmm, Boyacky…" Back in the cockpit Doronjo contemplates the attack. "Why that way?"

"Ah, Miss Doronjo, you see with the fish stuck in the bird's throat, Yatterman can't feed him the Mecha-Moto."

ANNOUNCER: Let me explain. When the Yatter-mecha are damaged, Yatterman feed them Mecha-moto which not only repairs and recharges them, but also gives them the ability to release this week's special mecha: Tiny machines that pack quite a punch!

"Ah, Boyacky! How brilliant!" Doronjo pets his head. "Where do you ever come up with such clever ideas? Such a genius," she praises him.

A tiny palm tree pops out of their dashboard and an even smaller robotic pig climbs up it. "Flattery can make even a pig climb trees. Oooink!"

"Ahh!" Dorombo face-faults.

Outside, poor Pelican is still gagging on that fish. His face starts to turn purple.

"Oh no!" Ai cries.

"Yatter-Pelican!" Gan yells. "Omochama!" he calls to him for help. "When I give the signal," he points at Pelican, "fly straight into his torso!" With that, Gan runs in front of Pelican as Omochama readies himself. "Now!" Gan takes out his kendama and flings the ball. "Kenda-Omoc-Heimlich!" The force of Gan's kendama and Omochama's hit forces the fish out of Pelican's throat.

"Oh, thank you!" Pelican says after he catches his breath. "I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Ow… least you're feeling better…" Omochama rubs his head. Ai passes by him and gets the Mecha-moto.

"Pelican." Ai waves the fish shaped tonic in front of him. "How about this to eat? Mecha-moto!" She tosses it up to him.

Pelican catches and happily munches it. "Oh yeah! Much easier!" he yells as he glows. "Energy charge complete!"

"Boyacky!" Doronjo yells at him from inside their cockpit. "It didn't work, you idiot!" She punches him on the head.

"This week's special mecha go!" Pelican calls out. Leaning down, a ladder pops out of his beak. "C'mon." Soon tiny mecha in the shape of hands come walking out on their little robotic legs.

"Hands. Hands. Hands." The numerous hand-mechas chant.

"Boyacky!" Doronjo yells at him to do something.

"Don't worry, I got this. Time to press the button." He presses a button and the decorative pebbles at the bottom of the bowl launch up with their individual rockets. The pebbles then start to pelt the hand-mecha.

Many hand-mecha are destroyed by the rocket pebbles, but there are only so many pebbles and the remaining hand-mecha are enough to attack the fish bowl: By poking it. It causes the inside of the bowl to vibrate and it's quite deafening to Dorombo. All three have their ears covered.

"This, kids, is why you shouldn't poke the glass of an aquarium!"

The hand-mecha continue their assault: Breaking the glass, draining the water, and soon breaking the castle cockpit. There is an explosion soon followed by a skull smoke cloud that appears to be crying.

The Yatterman and the rest cheer. "We did it!"

"Victory Pose!" Gan points to the sky, Ai and Omochama following suite.

"Yatter! Yatter! Yatterman!" They pose.

"Yatter-Pelican!" Pelican stomps the ground, causing Omochama to fall and Ai to lean on Gan. They all laugh.

After they finishes laughing, Ai is still leaning on Gan. Gan gulps, remembering the tablet. He looks nervous, realizing what he just committed himself to.

"So...ah…Ai-chan." He pressed his forefingers together. "Err…so, what do we do about this?"

"Do about what, Gan-chan?"

"Ya know…" Gan feels like he's sweating bullets, "…us." He takes her hands in his and looks at her, both blushing.

"Oh?" Pelican shouts, his eyebrows raised in an amused expression. "What's this about an 'us'?" He nudges the two teenagers who get even shyer.

"Pelican, stop. You need to be more sensitive." Omochama flies up. "The Dokuro Ring…oh wait, what happened to the Dokuro Ring?"

On their three-seater bike, on a small beach, Dorombo peddles on, their clothing in tatters, as Doronjo holds the bracelet up to the red skull mark at the front of the bike.

"Please be a Dokuro Ring, please be a Dokuro Ring," she pleads. The skull scans the item and then it beeps a big X in front of them. "Another fake!" she cries.

"Fake or not," a voice from the red skull says.

"Ah, Lord Dokurobei!" the three yell out.

"Prepare for a punishment worst than your mama's!" With that, from the water, hundreds of betta fish leap out of the waves to bite and pummel the trio.

Their screams could be heard even from where Yatterman are.

"I guess it was a fake," Omochama says before turning back to Pelican. "So the fake Dokuro Ring had a love potion pill inside and Ai-chan accidentally swallowed it."

"A love potion?" Pelican asks.

"Yeah," Gan answers. "I couldn't let Ai-chan fall in love with someone els~, someone who wouldn't treat her good, so I volunteered to be the person Ai-chan saw first."

"Oh, Gan-chan." Ai tilts her head and smiles at him. "Thank you."

Gan smiles and glances away, still shy. "So, how does it feel exactly?" he asks her.

"Actually, Gan-chan…" She makes a face, thinking of what she wants to say and it come to her: "I think I swallowed a dud."

"Huh?" Pelican and Omochama went.

"I-i-it didn't work?"

Ai nervously smiles and tries to give a little laugh. "I can honestly say I don't feel any difference."

"You don't?"

Ai shakes her head. "I feel normal."

With that, Pelican starts laughing. "Oh, that's funny!"

Omochama, who was trying to hold in it, scolds Pelican. "Stop laughing, haha! If you laugh, I'm g-gonna laugh too, hee hee!"

"Okay, what you two laughing about?" Gan lets go of Ai's hands to point at them.

"Because Gan-chan's an idiot," Pelican laughs.

"Who are you calling an idiot, bird-brain?" Gan's jab only made Pelican laugh harder.

Ai laughs too. "Hey, Gan-chan is only 70% idiot."

"And where do you get your percentiles from?"

ANNOUNCER: Hey, Omochama.

"Yes?" He faces the screen while Ai and Gan discussed her statistics.

ANNOUNCER: The script says that tablet wasn't a dud. The love potion is actually going to last for about two days.

"Oh good, that's not long at all."

ANNOUNCER: You don't seem too worried Ai-chan is under a spell.

Omochama shrugs. "I'd be worried about Ai-chan being under a spell that made her fall madly in love with Gan-chan…if she wasn't already madly in love with him."

ANNOUNCER: Hahaha, oh, is that why she doesn't feel any difference?

"Gan-chan is a 100% idiot!" Ai yells at him and Gan steps back in defense. Ai crosses her arms, puffs up her cheeks, and looks away. "Hmpf!"

Gan moves his hands up, trying to say something, to calm her down.

"Looks normal to me, da koron," Omochama says.

The scene changes and soon Gan, Ai, and Omochama ride Pelican into the sunset along side their transport mecha Yatter-Jinbei. Ai, over her temporary frustration, thinks back on this battle, blushes, and smiles. She glances over to Gan's side and giggles. "Love you 200%," she softly says and she blushes even more. "Hee!"

ANNOUNCER: As long as there is Yatterman in the world, justice and love will always prevail over evil. Yatter. Yatter. Yatterman.

~End

The old shopkeeper sits on the doorstep of his shop. The betta fish were returned to their own separate bowls, one having a band-aid on his head, and the three of them watch the Yatterman fly off.

The owner scratches his head and wonders. "What in the holy &*% just happened today?"


End file.
